Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling agent for agricultural pests characterized in that the controlling agent contains, as an active ingredient, a new oximino-phosphorothiolate of the formula (I), ##EQU2## wherein R.sub.1 is an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) group; R.sub.2 is an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4), alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)thioalkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4), alkoxy(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 (alkyl(C.sub. 1 -C.sub.4), cycloalkyl(C.sub.3 -C.sub.6), alkenyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5) or halogenated alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) group; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be joined together via a --(CH.sub.2 (.sub.k -- linkage, in which k is an integer of 4 to 5, to form a ring structure which may be substituted with a methyl group for a nucleus hydrogen; R.sub.3 is an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) group; and R.sub.4 is an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4), alkenyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5), alkynyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5), alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)thioalkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4), alkoxy(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4), halogenated alkenyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5), carbamoylmethyl of the formula, ##EQU3## (wherein R.sub.5 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) or alkenyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5) group; R.sub.6 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) or alkenyl(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5) group; and R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may be joined together via a --(CH.sub.2).sub.l -- group, in which l is an integer of 4 to 5, to form a ring structure which may be substituted with a methyl group for a nucleus hydrogen) alkoxycarbonylalkyl of the formula, ##EQU4## (in which R.sub.7 is an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) group and R.sub.8 is a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) or phenyl group) or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group of the formula, ##SPC1##
(in which A is a hydrogen or halogen atom, or a nitro, methoxy or methylenedioxy group; m is an integer of 1 to 2; and n is an integer of 1 to 3) and the preparation thereof.